Luke and Lily's quest for zombie survival
by dryslayer
Summary: Its the Pokemon zombie apocolypse! Join Luke and Lily in there quest for survival
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How it all begun

Monsters... Monsters everywhere. The will sink there teeth into anything with a pulse, and then you slowy become one of them.(There are no humans in this world, just Pokemon) Everyone was mysteriously becoming sick, the hospitals were overloaded, and pokemon who were dying and turning into these flesh eating monsters. There were only handfulls of pokemon who didn't get sick, scattered across the differen't reigons.

Luke, a 25 year old Lucario in the Shinnoh region, was one of the lucky Pokemon who didn't get sick. He was worried, because it had only been a week, and he was afraid he might become one of them.

FLASHBACK

His roommate had turned 3 days ago. Luke knew he have to kill him so he grabbed his gun and aimed for his heart. Luke took one last look at his roomate, and pulled the trigger. Much to his surprise, his roomate barely flinched. Shot after shot, his roomate kept moving.

"What the hell?! Why won't you die?" Shouted Luke frustratedly.

Finally, a shot to the forehead did the trick, and he was dead.

"Damn, this things are tough, but a shot to the head seems to do the trick" said Luke feeling safe that his roomate was finally dead.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Aw shit, that just drew more attention!"

Thinking fast he blocked of the door with his computer desk, grabbed a backpack, stuffed it with food, a couple water bottles, his poket knife, his biggest kitchen knife, and as much ammo that could fit and ran towards the attic.

"This isn't going to last long" he said as the monsters started breaking in.

BACK TO THE FUTURE

Luke sighed "What has the world come to? There are these... um... what should I call them?"

Luke wondered for a bit, "How about... the undead? Yeah that works"

Luke felt his stomach, "I'm so hungry" Luke looked into his bag. It contained his gun, ammo, a big ass knife, two apples, and a water bottle.

"Looks like I'm going to have to leave and look for supplies, and hopefully find some survivors, yay me"

** There's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 should be out tomorow. Untill next time, goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lily

Chapter 2

Lily

"Gun's loaded, kitchen knife ready, pocket knife ready, but can I still whip up a decent aura sphere? He tested out forming a aura sphere, and was shocked by how powerful it was.

"How about bone rush?" He made to fist, put them together, focused, and pulled his hands apart. A five foot, shiny blue bone formed in his hands. He practiced with it for awhile.

"Still got it," he said with a slight smirk. "I'll try earthquake and exteremespeed later, the attic is probably not the right place."

Luke slipped on his backpack and crept towards the attic door. "Please you undead monsters, let me get out of this house easily" He stood over the attic door and surveyed for any auras. None. "What am I thinking, these Pokemon are dead." He put an ear to the door. Nothing. "I can't hear any of them, that's good."

Luke lifted open the attic door and slid down the ladder. He surveyed the area.

"No undead in sight, perfect."

He was in a hallway on the second floor of his home.

"I should check around to make sure there's no undead, my rooms a good place to start," he thought, " No use in wasting energy, might as well use my pocket knife"

He got out his pocket knife and walked towards his bedroom door on the right of the hallway. He opened the door slowly and prepare to strike. His room was empty. He procceded to his room's bathroom. It was already opened. He headed towards the door, but stayed a little bit away from the door so nothing could strike. He slowy entered the entered the bathroom, but it to was empty.

He continued looking around for any of the undead on the second floor, and found nothing. He then headed towards the staricase. He quietly went down the stairs, sure not to make a sound. He stopped halfway and noticed a his neighbor Stephano the Riachu walking around. He checked for Stephano's aura, but his aura was completely gone.

"Stephano didn't make it, wonder about his daughter Lily?" He thought."I should go look for her. But before that let's finish the house"

Luke crept up behind stephano, and shoved his pocket knife through his rotting scalp. He pulled out his knife and Stephano fell and died even though he was technically already dead, but you know what I mean.

"Rest in peace Stephano"

He continued to check the house, and found no more undead.

"That wraps up the house, now let's go check for survivors."

He exited the house and headed to Stephano's old house. On the way there he equipped his pistol and got ready to fire some aura spheres. He arrived at the house and headed to the front door.

He focused and looked for any auras. There was one upstairs, but it was weak.

"Yes! Someone is still alive" Luke whispered hopefully. He went to open the door. Locked. Luke headed around back hopping over there fence and opened the sliding glass door.

"Nice, it's unlocked. Luke headed inside and checked the first floor as quick as possible. No undead. He headed upstairs following the faint aura. It lead to the masterbedroom. Luke put away his pistol, got out his pocket knife, and opened the door. The room appeared to be empty.

"Come out it's safe, i'm Luke, your next door neighbor" Luke focused his aura and saw it moving under the bed. A Pichu emerged from the bed.

"Is it really safe?"asked the Pichu.

"Yes and is that you Lily?" Asked Luke

"Yes, you're dad's friend Luke right?" Asked lily (Lily is 8)

"Yes I am," answered Luke." "It's getting late come with me to my house, we can sleep there in the attic were its safe. I'll explain what's going on tomorrow."

"Ok," answered Lily. Luke put Lily on his shoulder and ran back to his house.

They arrived at his house and went to they attic. Once in the attic, Luke put Lily down and gave her an apple and a blanket.

"Eat up and catch some rest" said Luke

"Thanks for the apple and blanket, but can I sleep by you, those monsters outside bit little Tim, and he turned into one of them,"she continued."They really scare me"

"Ok that's fine" said Luke. "Also, drink some water, but not a lot that's all we got right now." He said tossing her the bottle. Luke ate the other apple. After the small meal all they had left was half a bottle of water. Luke leaned up against the wall.

"Time to catch some shut-eye," said Luke. Lily walked over to Luke and fell asleep leaning against him. He covered them with the blanket and fell asleep.

End of chapter 2 Lily

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 chapter 3 should be coming tomorrow. Untill next next time, goodbye


End file.
